Jay-Jay's Cold
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Jay-Jay gets sick after crashing into some snow.
1. Regular Version

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "Jay-Jay's Cold" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

It was wintertime at Tarrytown Airport, and Jay-Jay and his friends were playing outside in the snow.

"Look at all this wonderful snow." said Savannah. "It's so white and fluffy."  
"And fun!" said Tracy, who was making a snow-plane.

Jay-Jay and Snuffy were going to have a race to see who could travel the fastest in the snow.

"Ready Snuffy?" asked Jay-Jay.

"Ready as always!" replied Snuffy.

"Then what are we waiting for!" said Jay-Jay. "Let the race begin!"

And so Jay-Jay and Snuffy set off.

Jay-Jay and Snuffy were going so fast that they couldn't see where they were going!

"Isn't this fun?" asked Jay-Jay.

"Yeah!" replied Snuffy.

Things were going well, until, it happened. Jay-Jay didn't notice that up-ahead, was a big heap of snow! Jay-Jay applied his brakes, but it was too late!  
Jay-Jay had crashed.

"Are you alright Jay-Jay?" asked Snuffy.

"I think so." replied Jay-Jay.

Soon, Brenda Blue arrived.

"I hope Jay-Jay will be better soon." said Snuffy.

"Well, he'll have to stay inside for a couple of days." said Brenda Blue, just to make sure he is well.

Snuffy felt worried for Jay-Jay.

But Brenda Blue was wrong about Jay-Jay. A week later, Jay-Jay was still inside the hangar, having came down with a terrible cold.

Tracy and Snuffy came to see him.

"Are you feeling better Jay-Jay?" asked Tracy.

"I'm not sure." said Jay-Jay. "I think I came down with a cold."

Then, Brenda Blue arrived with medicine for Jay-Jay.

"Will I ever be able to play again?" asked Jay-Jay.

"You will, after you get better and learn to be more careful." said Brenda Blue.

"But it was an accident!" protested Tracy.

"I know Tracy." assured Brenda. "But Jay-Jay should learn to be more careful.

Soon, Jay-Jay felt better and learned that you should be careful while playing outside, so that you don't get hurt.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "Jay-Jay's Cold" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It was wintertime at Tarrytown Airport, and Jay-Jay and his friends were playing outside in the snow.

 **SAVANNAH:** Look at all this wonderful snow. It's so white and fluffy.

 **TRACY:** And fun!

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay and Snuffy were going to have a race to see who could travel the fastest in the snow.

 **JAY-JAY:** Ready Snuffy?

 **SNUFFY** Ready as always!

 **JAY-JAY:** Then let the race begin!

 **NARRATOR:** And so Jay-Jay and Snuffy set off.

Jay-Jay and Snuffy were going so fast that they couldn't see where they were going!

Things were going well, until, it happened. Jay-Jay didn't notice that up-ahead, was a big heap of snow! Jay-Jay applied his brakes, but it was too late! Jay-Jay had crashed.

 **SNUFFY:** Are you alright Jay-Jay?

 **JAY-JAY:** I think so.

 **NARRATOR:** Soon, Brenda Blue arrived.

 **SNUFFY:** I hope Jay-Jay will be better soon.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Well, he'll have to stay inside for a couple of days, just to make sure he is well.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy felt worried for Jay-Jay.

But Brenda Blue was wrong about Jay-Jay. A week later, Jay-Jay was still inside the hangar, having came down with a terrible cold.

Tracy and Snuffy came to see him.

 **TRACY:** Are you feeling better Jay-Jay?

 **JAY-JAY:** I'm not sure. I think I came down with a cold.

 **NARRATOR:** Then, Brenda Blue arrived with medicine for Jay-Jay.

 **JAY-JAY:** Will I ever be able to play again?

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You will, after you get better and learn to be more careful.

 **TRACY:** But it was an accident!

 **BRENDA BLUE:** know Tracy. But Jay-Jay should learn to be more careful.

 **NARRATOR:** Soon, Jay-Jay felt better and learned that you should be careful while playing outside, so that you don't get hurt.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "Jay-Jay's Cold" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It was wintertime at Tarrytown Airport, and Jay-Jay and his friends were playing outside in God's wonderful snow.

 **SAVANNAH:** Look at all this wonderful snow that God has brought us! It's so white and fluffy.

 **TRACY:** And fun!

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay and Snuffy were going to have a race to see who could travel the fastest in the snow.

 **JAY-JAY:** Ready Snuffy?

 **SNUFFY** Ready as always!

 **JAY-JAY:** Then let the race begin!

 **NARRATOR:** And so Jay-Jay and Snuffy set off.

Jay-Jay and Snuffy were going so fast that they couldn't see where they were going!

Things were going well, until, it happened. Jay-Jay didn't notice that up-ahead, was a big heap of snow! Jay-Jay applied his brakes, but it was too late! Jay-Jay had crashed.

 **SNUFFY:** Are you alright Jay-Jay?

 **JAY-JAY:** I think so.

 **NARRATOR:** Soon, Brenda Blue arrived.

 **SNUFFY:** I hope Jay-Jay will be better soon.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Well, he'll have to stay inside for a couple of days, just to make sure he is well.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy felt worried for Jay-Jay.

But Brenda Blue was wrong about Jay-Jay. A week later, Jay-Jay was still inside the hangar, having came down with a terrible cold.

Tracy and Snuffy came to see him.

 **TRACY:** Are you feeling better Jay-Jay?

 **JAY-JAY:** I'm not sure. I think I came down with a cold.

 **NARRATOR:** Then, Brenda Blue arrived with medicine for Jay-Jay.

 **JAY-JAY:** Will I ever be able to play again?

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You will, after you get better and learn to be more careful.

 **TRACY:** But it was an accident!

 **BRENDA BLUE:** I know Tracy. But Jay-Jay should learn to be more careful. God wants us to be more careful for our bodies and frames.

 **NARRATOR:** Soon, Jay-Jay felt better and learned that you should be careful while playing outside, so that you don't get hurt.


End file.
